ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA
by Tavata
Summary: Ángel de la Guarda, dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día. No me dejes solo que me perdería.
1. Chapter 1

_**Now I lay me down to sleep…**_

_**(Ahora que me acuesto a dormir…)**_

_-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?_

_Un pequeñito de unos cinco años de dulce mirada azul se mecía suavemente en un columpio improvisado con unas cuerdas que colgaban de una fuerte rama de un árbol. _

_-Siempre…_

_-¿Siempre?_

_Volvió a preguntar el pequeño levantando su tierna carita._

_-Siempre estaré contigo… Aun cuando no me veas…_

…

Vaughan Rice hizo un enérgico movimiento con su mano indicando a sus hombres cubiertos con pasa montañas y vestidos de comando lo mismo que él que se movilizaran rápidamente.

El equipo encargado de detener a las Sanguijuelas estaba sobre la pista de un nuevo Código V que al parecer estaba perturbando el orden en ese tranquilo barrio londinense.

Michael avanzó con el otro grupo de hombres armados preguntándose por qué un Código V estaría tan interesado en acercarse a una iglesia.

El padre Harman y la doctora March habían dicho que los símbolos religiosos eran más un placebo que no eran una verdadera solución al problema de las Sanguijuelas; pero, extrañamente éstas en tal vez un arrebato de superstición no osaban acercarse al suelo sagrado de una iglesia… al menos hasta ahora.

Parecía que el caso había atrapado el interés de Pearse J. Harman ya que el padre católico al igual que la doctora March les habían acompañado en esta ocasión aunque se mantenían a una prudente distancia mientras los elementos efectivos en esta operación rodeaban y atrapaban al Código V que buscaban.

…

Esa noche la luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno intensamente lo que podía poner en riesgo la misión si el Código V les descubría mientras rodeaban el perímetro de la iglesia.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba un Código V en una iglesia? ¿Qué lo impulsaba a acercarse tanto? Los Código V se movían por diferentes esferas de la sociedad ya fuera económicas o políticas, cualquiera que les fuera de utilidad para llevar a cabo sus planes pero, nunca antes habían visto que se metieran con la parte religiosa, era como si lo evitarán, como si no estuviera dentro de su agenda el molestar a la Iglesia. Entonces ¿qué hacía este Código V entre los arbustos de la Iglesia de "Nuestro Señor de la Misericordia"?

No lo sabían y parecía que las respuestas solo podrían ser conocidas hasta que atraparan a este Código V.

…

De una patada la puerta de madera tallada se abrió estruendosamente, Vaughan fue el primero en entrar apuntando con su arma mientras revisaba atentamente por el cristal del rifle que la Sanguijuela no fuera a salir de entre las bancas tomándolo por sorpresa.

Por la puerta del fondo que daba a la sacristía por la que había entrado, Michael y su grupo también entraban bloqueando alguna posible ruta de escape.

Nada, no había nada en el interior de la Iglesia.

El párroco había sido avisado y para no ponerlo en riesgo se le había pedido que esa noche no se encontrara lo mismo la monja que le ayudaba en los servicios.

Nada, ningún ser de la noche estaba ahí ¿entonces? ¿había sido una trampa? ¿habrían cometido algún error?

No…

¡Ahí está!- grito de pronto uno de los hombres de Michael.

Vaughan apenas y pudo distinguir una sombra entre los pilares del extremo derecho de la fila de bancas. Apuntó con su arma pero no había ningún objetivo.

Es muy veloz- musitó mientras todos se movilizaban para darle caza.

…

Desde el exterior el padre Harman y Maggie observaban todo, era extraño, no se había escuchado ninguna detonación ¿estarían todos bien? No dudaban de la capacidad de sus hombres pero siempre debían estar alertas por cualquier estratagema de los Código V's… Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon que desde el interior todos parecían estar persiguiendo a alguien.

Lo han encontrado- fue lo primero que pensó el padre Harman aunque le sorprendió el no escuchar ningún disparo en contra del Código V.

¿Qué podría significar?

Maggie también se preguntaba por qué aun no habían detenido a este Código V como en otras ocasiones cuando la oncóloga rubia vio claramente como una sombra salía por uno de los vitrales de la Iglesia. Un momento ¿Salía por el vitral? ¿Cómo había atravesado el vitral sin romper el cristal?

La doctora March no pudo seguir buscando una respuesta ya que al momento los gritos de los hombres de Vaughan y de Michael se hicieron escuchar al salir apresuradamente de la iglesia.

¡El Código V había escapado!

…

El grupo de veinte hombres incluidos el exmilitar Vaughan Rice y el detective Michael Colefield corrían por los jardines que rodeaban la iglesia sin poder darle alcance a esa veloz sombra que les había sacado una gran distancia.

Era cierto que las Sanguijuelas eran rápidas pero ésta se llevaba el primer premio, ¡Era como si tuviera alas en los pies! Y lo peor es que ¡Ya había logrado saltar la cerca que delimitaba la iglesia de las demás casas londinenses!

Pearse y Maggie también lo vieron y no pudieron evitar ponerse alertas si ese Código V continuaba corriendo de esa forma y en esa dirección les llegaría de frente.

Maggie sacó su pistola, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le preocupaba el hecho de que solamente fuera ella la única que le fuera a hacer frente a la veloz Sanguijuela para proteger al padre Harman.

Ese mismo pensamiento paso por las mentes de Rice y de Michael ¡Esa bestia corría directamente hacia el padre Harman y Maggie! ¿Podrían hacer blanco contra el Código V si este les intentaba atacar? ¡No podían permitir que sus compañeros resultaran heridos!

…

Lo más desconcertante de todo esto era que aunque la luna iluminaba todo el lugar, el código V parecía estar envuelto en una capa de sombras y aun más desconcertante era el hecho de que en ningún momento les había hecho frente y ni siquiera huía usando cualquier truco o algo, solamente se había lanzado al exterior corriendo como si estuviera aterrado ¿Aterrado? ¿Podían los Código V's sentir miedo?

-¡CUIDADO!

El grito de alerta llegó demasiado tarde, Vaughan y Michael se frenaron de golpe lo mismo que el resto de los hombres armados.

Maggie no podía creer lo que vería, no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de accionar su arma.

Pearse tenía abiertos los ojos al máximo sin poder levantarse del suelo.

¡Tenía al Código V sobre él!

¿Qué había pasado?

Nada más sencillo que esto: En el último momento, cuando ya la sombra estaba prácticamente sobre Harman y Maggie, éste en lugar de atacarle se había lanzado contra él derribándolo como si buscara protección, ¿Buscar protección?

¡Señor!- gritó Maggie.

Pearse reaccionó, tenía que admitir que había temido el haber sido herido por el Código V que aun estaba encima de él, fue tal la impresión que no había hecho ningún movimiento para liberarse de él…

En menos de una fracción de segundo los veinte hombres armados y Maggie apuntaban al Código V sobre el padre Harman con sus armas. En ese preciso instante un "ohhhhh" se dejó escapar de todas las gargantas.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué hacían "ohhhh"? Se preguntaba Pearse quien era el único que no lograba ver nada desde la posición donde estaba.

¡No puede ser!- musitó de pronto Michael- Es… es… ¿Es un ángel?

¡¿Un Ángel? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Pearse logró apoyarse sobre sus codos para ver lo que tenía encima. Era una figura mediana temblorosa, ahora entendía por qué no habían visto más que una sombra, el supuesto "angel" tenía una capa café encima. Un momento… ¡No era una capa! ¡Eran plumas! ¡Plumas que formaban una fina y suave capa para proteger a su dueño!

¡Aléjate de él!- ordenó Vaughan reaccionando después de la sorpresa.

Con su acostumbrada sangre fría Vaughan Rice jaló por el manojo de plumas a ese extraño Código V.

El grito de todos esa noche sería inolvidable.

¡No era un Código V! ¡Era un Ángel! ¿O una Ángela? No sabían realmente que era, lo cierto es que se trataba de una mujer joven de cabellera café oscuro como el chocolate de fina figura, como una modelo de pasarela vestida con un sencillo vestido color arena que miraba a todos con unos hermosos y tiernos ojos cafés completamente aterrada mientras Vaughan la tenía sujeta por su ala derecha, sí, ala derecha, un ala muy grande como la de los pájaros de plumas color café mientras su ala izquierda solamente estaba caída sobre su hombro como si intentara cubrirse de todos con ella.

Había algo extraño en su mirada que cautivo a todos haciendo que sintieran pena por ella, como cuando uno ve a un bebé indefenso y lo primero que quiere hacer es abrasarlo y decirle dulcemente que no le pasará nada, que uno está ahí para protegerlo.

Inspiraba tal amor, tal dulzura que en lugar de apoyar las acciones de Rice, todos parecían reprobarlo por su atrevimiento.

Alto- se escuchó de pronto la voz del padre Harman.

Pearse se había puesto de pie y ordenaba a su subordinado que se detuviera, todo mientras la mirada tierna y a la vez suplicante de la Ángel no dejaba de verlo. Era como si esos ojos intentaran decirle algo.

¿Señor?- llamó Vaughan sin liberar el ala de su agarre.

Harman reaccionó al embrujo de esa tierna mirada.

Es claro que no es un Código V- explicó Harman con ese tono de indiferencia ocultado cualquier emoción- debemos investigar sobre qué es. Además, la está lastimando.

Era una orden y aunque no le gustara Vaughan tenía que obedecerle.

¿Qué propone que hagamos, señor?- preguntó Michael sin dejar de mirar a la dulce Ángel.

Se había cubierto con sus alas a manera de capa sin dejar de mirar a todos con una asustada mirada.

-Llévenla al CIB, ahí estará segura…

…

El viaje de regreso a las instalaciones del equipo de investigación se realizó sin ningún problema, aunque parecía que todos los hombres que habían participado en esa investigación estaban ansiosos por tocar a la Ángel, algunos hasta musitaban oraciones silenciosas o entre dientes como si estuvieran frente a un símbolo sagrado.

¿Qué cree que sea, señor?- preguntó la doctora March al padre Harman.

La Ángel había sido encerrada en una habitación con una cama en su interior, la mujercita solo se había mantenido de pie al centro de la habitación cubierta con sus alas mientras mantenía frente a sí las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera orando.

Pearse Harman la observaba por una rendija superior en la puerta, había algo en ella que no dejaba de perturbarlo, no como hombre sino como sacerdote… ¿Qué podría ser?

No lo sé…- contestó con toda sinceridad el padre Harman- un Ángel ¿tal vez?

La doctora March se sonrió por la ironía pero solo ver la seriedad en el rostro del padre Harman mientras continuaba observando a la Ángel del otro lado de la puerta supo que no había bromeado, tal vez Pearse sí pensaba que era un ser Angélico…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep**_

**(Le pido al Señor****que cuide mi alma…)**

_-No quiero dormir… ¡Vamos a jugar!_

_El pequeño de ojos azules se escondió entre las mantas de la cama dejando solo ver los deditos de sus pies._

_-Jugaremos mañana… Ahora duerme… No olvides decir tus oraciones…_

…

¿Qué podrá ser?- se preguntó en voz alta Michael.

El detective de la policía Michael Colefield también estaba muy interesado en la desconcertante criatura que ahora estaba entre los muros de las instalaciones del CIB. ¿Realmente sería un Ángel? ¿Sería alguna clase de experimento? ¿Por qué ponerle alas a una modelo? ¿Tenían algo que ver los Código V con ella?

No lo sé, pero realmente es muy hermosa- llamó su atención Frances Pembroke- Parece una modelo. ¿No podría ser de alguna campaña publicitaria?

Michael sonrió con malicia.

¿Y las cámaras? ¿Y todo el equipo de televisión? No- negó con la cabeza- estaba sola en esa iglesia, salió por el vitral principal y corrió directamente hacia el padre Harman. ¿Sabría que era un padre?

Ahora fue el turno de negar con la cabeza a Frances.

Cierto, era tonto creer que era producto de la mercadotecnia o de la televisión el tener a un Ángel entre ellos siendo que no había nadie cuando llevaron a cabo el operativo para atrapar al que creían era un Código V.

Era un caso desconcertante.

Bueno, tal vez la doctora March pueda decirnos qué es, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió Frances.

Sin decir más Michael y Frances se alejaron de la habitación donde estaba guardada la Ángel tomando camino hacia la oficina y laboratorio de la doctora Angela March.

…

Tal vez todos creyeran que estaban ante un "Milagro Divino" pero Vaughan Rice sabía que no era cierto, que era alguna estratagema de las Sanguijuelas para tomarlos desprevenidos y atacar, querían jugar con ellos y parecía que lo estaban logrando, el exmilitar no podía creer que hasta el padre Harman o Angie realmente creyeran que habían visto a un Ángel. ¡Era una tontería creerlo! Ya sabían que la religión no podría ayudarles a detener a los Código V entonces por qué tendrían que creer que ahora por arte de magia o por designio de Dios tenían con ellos a un verdadero Ángel.

No, seguramente no se trataba más que de una pobre mujer que las Sanguijuelas habían atrapado y hasta experimentado con ella y ahora ¡El padre Harman decía que la guardaran! ¡Era como meter a un caballo de Troya! ¿Y si eso era lo que deseaban los Código V? ¿Y si estaban en peligro? No importaba que tan encantadora y tierna pudiera ser esa extraña criaturilla, él sabía lo que era, un peligro para todos…

…

La doctora Angela March estaba completamente desconcertada, era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía algo como esto. La mujer desconocida que habían encontrado esa noche, quien primero pensaban se trataba de un extraño Código V y que después todos reconocían como un Ángel ¡No tenía identidad! No solo no tenía ni nombre ni papeles que acreditaran quién podría ser sino que también interiormente, biológicamente era desconcertante. Los estudios arrojaron resultados erróneos, bien podría tratarse de un hombre o de una mujer si hacía caso a lo que decían los estudios.

Todavía tratando de encontrar alguna solución lógica a este problema se dirigió a la oficina del padre Harman. Tenía que informar sobre lo que había encontrado.

…

Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para acudir sin ser solicitados a la oficina de Pearse al mismo tiempo, de hecho no le sorprendió mucho puesto que todos deseaban saber más sobre su nueva invitada.

Cuando la doctora March abrió la puerta después del "pase" del padre católico, Michael, Frances y hasta Vaughan ya estaban en el interior de la oficina.

Pearse estaba sentado frente a su escritorio lo mismo que Michael y Frances mientras el militar de color solamente caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

¡Insisto en que esto es un error!- decía elevando cada vez más la voz Vaughan.

Pearse negó con la cabeza, acto seguido levanto su mirada para toparse con Angie.

¿Es uno de ellos?- fue la sencilla pregunta del padre Harman.

No-contestó la rubia.

¿Si no es una de ellos, entonces qué es?- se adelantó Frances a los demás.

No lo sé- continuo Angie- podría ser cualquiera y no es nadie. Es… desconcertante.

Solo quieren confundirnos, eso es lo que buscan ¡Esa cosa no es un Ángel!- gritó Vaughan.

¡Pero todos lo vimos!- intervino Michael levantándose de la silla de un salto- estaba en la iglesia, ¡Hasta tiene alas!

¡Suficiente!- cortó al momento Pearse Harman.

Parecía que Michael y Vaughan comenzarían a pelear en cualquier momento por ver quién tenía la razón.

Solo escuchar la imperiosa voz del padre y jefe del equipo ambos hombres se tranquilizaron no sin seguir retándose con la mirada.

No sabemos con qué estamos tratando- continuó hablando el padre Harman para cortar el tenso silencio- lo mejor será ir a descansar un poco. Si se trata de un Código V no podrá salir de aquí a plena luz del día, eso nos dará tiempo de saber realmente a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

Era una orden directa y cómo tal tenía que ser acatada aunque Vaughan no estuviera de acuerdo.

Como diga, señor- se retiro el exmilitar.

¿Cree que sea peligrosa, señor?- preguntó Frances antes de retirarse también

Pearse solamente se sonrió con esa enigmática sonrisa.

…

La primera regla que el padre Pearse J. Harman seguía era el no llevar trabajo a casa, además de que si los Código V's supieran donde vivía hubiera significado una muerte segura. No, las sanguijuelas se quedaban en la oficina mientras él se iba a casa…

Solo cerrar la puerta el padre Harman lo supo… no estaba solo en la casa…

Lo primero que pensó fue en que finalmente le habían encontrado y no había nada que hacer, antes de poder girarse y ver a la sanguijuela le atacarían sin oportunidad de defenderse… Pero, como si solo hubiera sido un mal pensamiento momentáneo éste desapareció siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz como no lo había sentido en años.

¿Qué podía significar? La respuesta vino acompañada de un delicioso aroma a lavanda…

…

Antes de retirarse a casa, Vaughan Rice no perdió oportunidad de ir a la celda donde tenían a esa extraña criatura que tantos problemas les estaba dando, solamente llegar a la puerta de madera que separaba a esa cosa de ellos el guardia encargado de vigilar se levantó de su asiento. El exmilitar le indicó que no había problema, que solamente deseaba ver a esa cosa para su asombro la habitación estaba vacía ¡Había escapado! ¿Cómo? Todo el tiempo había estado vigilada ¿cómo había logrado salir? Y ahora una pregunta todavía más importante ¿dónde demonios estaba?

…

Pearse se giro muy lentamente topándose con que la visita inesperada no era otra más que la Ángel que habían encontrado ¿cómo había logrado salir de las instalaciones del CIB? ¿cómo había dado con su casa? ¿por qué había ido con él?

Y ahí estaba una vez más esa tierna mirada café.

Esto comprueba que no es una de ellos- habló Pearse de pronto- o no habría logrado salir a pleno día ¿cierto?

La Ángel solamente sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca ojo humano hubiera visto.

¿Té?- invitó el padre Harman sin saber realmente qué decir.

…

Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca- sonrió el padre Harman antes de beber de su taza de té- y he visto cosas muy extrañas en estos siete años…

En la mesa de la cocina el padre Pearse J. Harman estaba sentado frente a su desconcertante huésped, la Ángel estaba sentada en su banquillo apenas tocando el asiento, su figura era tan delicada que parecía una modelo de pasarela internacional, sus alas estaban recogidas de tal manera que caían con gracia y elegancia como en las pinturas del renacimiento, sus torneadas piernas piernas estaban cruzadas coquetamente mientras sus pies descalzos apenas y tocaban el descanso de metal del banco.

Era una imagen deslumbrante de belleza, tanto que cualquier hombre hubiera caído de rodillas solo verla no por admirarla como una mujer perfecta sino por esa aurora de divinidad que la rodeaba. Pearse se sentía en completa armonía como no lo sentía en mucho tiempo.

Esto comprueba que los ángeles no gustan del té- se permitió bromear Pearse.

La ocurrencia pareció agradar a su visita, ya que la Ángel le sonrió con más gracia.

¿Por qué estar con aquí conmigo y no en Vaticano o Roma?- preguntó Pearse tratando de no perderse en los hermosos ojos de la Ángel.

Ella como toda respuesta se puso de pie ante la mirada sorprendida del padre Harman, ¿qué iba a ser? ¿qué intentaba hacer? Aumentando su asombro, la dulce Ángel caminó directamente a la alacena del padre Harman para sacar un plato de la vajilla.

…

El teléfono celular de Michael sonó con insistencia.

Voy, voy- hablaba solo el joven sargento de la policía.

Finalmente Michael salió aun con la toalla amarrada a la cintura después de una ducha que había sido interrumpida por el celular.

¿Sí?- contestó- ¿Vaughan? … ¡Qué!... Sí, sí, dame un minuto… ahora voy para allá.

…

-Es muy… amable… de su parte.

Pearse no podía creerlo, la Ángel le había preparado un emparedado. Ahora el plato estaba en la mesa frente a él.

La Ángel lo observaba con sus ojos muy abiertos como si esperara que lo probara y le diera su sincera opinión. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Comerlo? ¿Dejarlo? Pearse no tenía hambre, desde que había comenzado con su tratamiento para el cáncer no tenía hambre, también no sabía que seguro era probar lo alimentos que esta criatura le ofrecía.

Ella no dejaba de observarle con esa mezcla de curiosidad y ternura, seguía esperando que probara el emparedado.

El padre Harman tomó el pan entre sus manos, parecía que la Ángel aguantaba la respiración (aunque Pearse sabía que los Ángeles no respiran, ni se alimentan, ni… bueno, eso decía la Biblia finalmente) como si preparar un emparedado fuera la misión de su vida y no el velar por los hombres. Cuando parecía que el padre ya iba a morder el emparedado algo llamó su atención y lo saco del predicamento de continuar.

Lentamente el pan fue dejado una vez más en el plato y Pearse sacó de entre ambas rebanadas una pequeña pluma, era una pluma de las alas del Ángel.

Ella solo atinó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros y mostrarse algo ruborizada, realmente se veía apenada y a la vez encantada de que él hubiera descubierto la delicada pluma.

Lo comeré después- habló finalmente el padre Harman.

La Ángel solamente sonrió aceptando la respuesta del padre católico.

…

Mientras el padre Harman disfrutaba de una mañana en compañía de la Ángel, el resto del equipo se había reunido de nuevo en sus oficinas. Extrañamente el jefe del equipo no había respondido a las insistentes llamadas de Vaughan Rice por lo que solamente verse todos en el edificio se decidió que Vaughan y Michael irían a la casa del padre para revisar que no estuviera en problemas, además Frances y Angie comenzarían a buscar información sobre qué podría ser realmente esa extraña cosa, todos tendrían los teléfonos listos por si necesitaban auxilio.

…

Los ángeles son mandados por Dios para proteger y dirigir a las personas, cada persona en el mundo tiene su propio Ángel.

Eso se leía en los libros religiosos desde el principio de los tiempos. Ahora que el padre Pearse J. Harman tenía uno entre los muros de su casa comenzaba a creer que lo que enseñaban en la escuela dominical no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, tal vez solamente era algo así como que las personas no veían a sus ángeles, y estos preferían no mostrarse para no llamar la atención y arruinar la aparente tranquilidad en la que vivían cientos y cientos de personas en el mundo.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿si los ángeles no se dejan ver, por qué ellos habían encontrado un ángel? ¿por qué este ángel se dejaba ver? Porque era más que claro que no se trataba de un experimento de los Código V, semejante pureza no podía ser copiada por una sanguijuela.

¿Por qué está aquí?- le preguntó Pearse.

Ahora (después de que finalmente la Ángel lo había logrado convencer de comer algo del refrigerador) él y la Ángel estaban sentados en la sala de la casa mientras Pearse hojeaba un libro de religión.

Ella que no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento le sonrió como si con su sola mirada y sonrisa le estuviera dando una respuesta sin necesidad de palabras.

¿No puede hablar?- le volvió a preguntar.

En el libro que leía decía que los Ángeles son dotados de una gran pureza e inteligencia, tal vez eso era lo que lo inquietaba cada vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían decirle algo que él no podía entender.

…

¡Cálmate!- pidió Michael.

Vaughan y él iban en el automóvil de Rice a todo lo que el vehículo daba para llegar cuanto antes a la casa del padre Harman.

¿Y si está herido?-contestó Vaughan sin quitar la vista del frente- ¿Y si esa cosa le ha hecho algo?

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que la Ángel está con él?- cuestionó levantando una ceja Michael.

Intuición…- fue la seca respuesta de Vaughan

…

La Ángel seguía en la sala mirando algunas fotos sobre la chimenea.

Solo había tres, una del padre Harman mucho más joven vestido con una sotana como si fuera a oficiar misa, otra de él mismo como escalando en una pared de roca. Solo verla ella se sonrió con ternura, y finalmente una última foto de Pearse con su bufanda café y su traje gris Oxford, parecía que se la habían tomado sin avisarle se veía muy concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

La Ángel estaba a punto de tomar la última foto entre sus delicadas manos para observarla mejor cuando un ligero gemido proveniente del piso de arriba la hizo desplegar las alas alarmada tirando una figurilla de porcelana de la mesa del centro justo detrás de ella.

En menos de un pensamiento ya estaba arriba.

Pearse se encontraba prácticamente en el suelo del baño solamente había evitado la caída al sujetarse con ambas manos del lavamanos.

¿Qué había pasado? Uno de esos terribles dolores a causa de su enfermedad lo habían hecho perder el equilibrio.

La Ángel lo miraba aterrada, él giro un poco su rostro tratando de indicar que estaba bien pero no podía engañarla, al momento se soltó del mueble, ella lo atrapó por la espalda evitando se golpeara.

Solo sentir sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo Pearse se relajó y el dolor ya no se sintió tan intenso aunque si terriblemente molesto.

Harman no dejaba de observarla con sus profundos ojos azules.

Gracias…- musitó.

Realmente agradecía que alguien estuviera con él en ese momento.

Ella siempre sin emitir ni una sola palabra le jaló hacia la puerta del baño para sacarlo de ahí llevándolo hasta su habitación.

Solo llegar lo ayudó a apoyar su espalda contra la cama.

Pearse señaló la mesa de noche, arriba estaba su frasco de medicamento, ella obedeció al momento mientras Harman tragaba las pastillas ella fue a llenar un vaso con agua para que bebiera.

Después de unos minutos más Pearse se sintió un poco mejor.

El dolor no se había ido del todo pero el medicamento ayudaba para contrarrestarlo. Sintiéndose terriblemente cansado no fue capaz de oponer resistencia cuando la Ángel una vez más lo abrazaba por la espalda ahora sin separarse de él ¿Cómo había hecho espacio entre él y la cama sin que lo notara? En ese momento no importaba, lo único realmente importante era que él podía sentir el perfume de lavanda que emanaba de la Ángel mientras lo cubría como lo haría una madre con su capa de alas, como si con ese sincero y desinteresado acto de amor todo el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo y la dificultad se hubieran ido.

Ya fuera por el efecto del medicamento o por la presencia angelical que velaba por él, Pearse lentamente se fue quedando dormido…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
